Makemagic
by Lyddel
Summary: AU Songfic. Los padres de Yamato arreglan un baile para obligarlo a casarse, mientras busca como vengarse Takeru se dará cuenta de que no era tan mala idea, y Sena de que las hadas madrinas no existen.


**Rating:** K+  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Yamato x Sena, Yamato x Karin, Hiruma x Sena  
><strong>Tema:<strong> Tiempo  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata. La canción que utilicé: _Makemagic_ es propiedad de Jealkb. La historia base de _Cenicienta_ tampoco es mía, aunque al final esto no se parece mucho que digamos (?).  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Por alguna razón desconocida, el one-shot se extendió hasta ser bastante bastante más largo de lo que normalmente escribo, espero que les guste ~

* * *

><p><strong>Makemagic<strong>

_No puedo pronunciar las palabras que quiero decir.  
>Incluso aunque quiera cambiar, no puedo hacerlo. <em>

Sena había vivido con esa mujer desde que recordaba, tras la muerte de su madre a la cual apenas podía recordar, ella había sido la compañera de su padre, ciertamente no era una mala persona, tan solo un poco extraña. También había tenido un matrimonio pasado, como prueba tenía dos hijas, que parecieron llevarse bien con Sena desde el primer momento. Cinco años después de eso, su padre falleció debido a una enfermedad y el niño quedó bajo la completa tutoría de su madrastra.

Los tres niños crecieron acostumbrados a un aseo excesivo en la casa que ellos mismos debían efectuar, a la señora le molestaba el desorden y la suciedad de manera desconcertante, y aunque quizás lo hiciera de manera inconsciente, siempre era Sena el que terminaba con más trabajo por hacer.

—Creo que ese era el último —dijo Suzuna —, si lo era ¿verdad? —terminó mirando a la otra chica y a su hermanastro con una mezcla de cansancio, preocupación y aburrimiento en el rostro.

Habían pasado al menos toda la tarde sacudiendo y limpiando los libros de la pequeña biblioteca de la casa. Eran libros del padre de Sena, por su parte, el chico no solía entrar mucho al lugar a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, todo resultaba demasiado nostálgico.

—Sí, ese fue el último —respondió Mamori sonriendo mientras acomodaba en uno de los libreros un pesado volumen empastado en color verde con pequeñas franjas doradas —parece que por fin podremos salir de aquí.

Salieron de la biblioteca, la sensación en sus pulmones fue de alivio total, debido a la poca concurrencia, entre todos los libros sólo se podía respirar humedad y polvo, el aire fresco parecía darles la bienvenida mientras los felicitaba por haber concluido su tarea.

Cuando subieron a la estancia principal de la casa encontraron a la madrastra con un papel de pergamino doblado en tres partes, tenía el sello de la familia real, lo que sea que dijera la carta debía ser muy importante, sin embargo a ella le brillaban los ojos como a un niño en navidad y su sonrisa crecía conforme arrastraba los ojos a través de las letras.

Despegó la mirada de la carta para voltear a ver a sus hijas y su sonrisa se volvió incluso más grande. Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a preocuparse por lo que pudiera ocurrir después.

—Es una idea maravillosa ¿no te parece? —comentó la mujer mientras le acercaba a Mamori el pedazo de papel.

La chica lo leyó en voz alta para apaciguar de una vez por todas su curiosidad y la de sus hermanos.

"_La Familia Real tiene el placer de abrir las puertas de su castillo para todo el pueblo con el motivo de un baile para festejar el cumpleaños número veintiuno del príncipe._

_Este se llevará a cabo dentro de tres días y tendrá inicio a las veinte horas._

_Queremos informar, además, que durante dicho evento nuestro heredero escogerá a quien comparta con él su vida y el reino._

_Esperamos que todos los habitantes sean capaces de acompañarnos esa noche…"_

— ¿Quieres que asistamos al baile? — interrumpió Suzuna mirando a su madre, era obvio que no le fascinaba la idea.  
>—Por supuesto, estoy segura de que cualquier chico estaría feliz de desposar a una de mis hijas, siento tan bonitas y educadas ustedes, no me cabe duda de que el príncipe escogerá a alguna de las dos.<br>—Pero mamá… —intentó quejarse de nuevo la menor de las chicas —no te has detenido a pensar al menos que, de los veinte cumpleaños que ha tenido el príncipe, sea este el primero en que se nos invita a la fiesta, ¡es extraño!  
>—Nada de peros, sencillamente antes no tenía edad para casarse. Haré que un sastre venga mañana para que modifique sus vestidos o que incluso les haga unos nuevos –dicho esto comenzó a alejarse de las chicas y Sena.<br>—No te preocupes, Suzuna —le dijo Mamori tratando de animarla —solamente debemos mantener un bajo perfil y nada sucederá, además, Sena irá con nosotras.

Al escuchar esto la mujer que ya se iba regresó la mirada hacía los chicos, como si no diera crédito a lo que habían escuchado sus oídos.

— ¿Sena? ¿A qué iría un chico a un baile que tiene como objetivo escoger a la esposa del príncipe?  
>—El motivo del baile es el cumpleaños, y la carta no dice nada sobre excluir a los chicos —lo defendió la chica de ojos azules.<br>—Estoy segura de son solamente formalidades de la invitación, no será necesario que Sena asista.

De alguna manera, el comentario había hecho efecto en el chico desilusionándolo, la verdad era que sí quería ir al baile, no por todo el enredo de la nueva reina, si no que siempre se había preguntado cómo luciría el palacio por dentro, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verlo se lo negaban.

Aun así, no todo estaba perdido, si Sena hacía todos sus deberes y con algo de suerte podría cambiar la opinión de su madrastra. Las chicas estaban dispuestas a ayudarle, casi nunca salían, nunca salían por diversión. Aunque fuera un día, un pequeño momento y a costa de lo que quería la madre de las niñas, un rato de distracción les vendría bastante bien a los niños, aunque fuera solamente para olvidarse de trapear el suelo.

_Sigue adelante, deja salir tu valentía, ten esperanza, deja atrás el pasado y reza por el futuro.  
>Toma mi mano, nos animaremos y continuaremos con pensamientos positivos.<br>¿No trataras de mover las cuerdas? _

[…]

—No puedo creer que de verdad lo hayas hecho —quien hablaba era un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos color miel. Estaba de pie, caminando en círculos frente a una mujer castaña de ojos verdes —, que estupidez.

Ella estaba sentada en un sillón de terciopelo rojo con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba tomando té de una diminuta taza de porcelana con detalles en rosa y dorado. El cuarto estaba lleno de rosas, alcatraces y cortinas de satén rojo. Las arañas con lágrimas de cristal que colgaban del techo atestiguaban la conversación entre un príncipe y una reina.

—Tu padre y yo te lo habíamos advertido, cariño — le dijo ella con calma, ignorando sus gestos y el tono enojado y frustrado de sus palabras —, y fuiste tú el que hizo llorar a la última princesa que vino a verte.  
>—No la defiendas como si de verdad te importara, sólo dije la verdad, no quiero a una mujer tan hueca y tonta como mi esposa, lo mismo va para todas las anteriores.<br>—Bueno, Takeru, si hubieras escogido a una de ellas nos hubiéramos ahorrado este chistecito. Y ten presente, además, que si no escoges a alguien para las doce de la noche, me limitaré a escoger a la jovencita con mejor apariencia del baile para que herede el trono.

El muchacho estaba seguro de que hablaba enserio, a decir verdad, a su madre no le importaba mucho el coeficiente intelectual de la futura reina, sólo quería que alguien ocupara el trono junto a su hijo, confiaba en la inteligencia y autoridad que él tenía para que todo siguiera funcionando como era debido. El del problema era Yamato, quien no quería pasar el resto de su vida con una chica que jamás tendría suficientes vestidos en su clóset ni suficiente atención de su parte.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué carajos necesitaba una esposa, al final, con los planes de su madre, la chica no iba a tomar parte en asuntos políticos o decisiones importantes, si de todo iba a encargarse él sólo, para qué quería una muñeca de porcelana a su lado.

Aún tenía tres días, algo se le debía ocurrir.

[…]

Para Sena los siguientes días fueron los más cercanos al infierno, después de aquellos en los que perdiera a sus padres, tal y como había sido sentenciado, las dos chicas estuvieron rodeadas de telas, zapatos y joyería mientras trataban de encontrar un atuendo que satisficiera a su madre a la cual nada parecía complacerle. Sobra decir que se desperdiciaron rollos enteros de tela por que el color no le iba bien a la niña y se botaron zapatos porque ya no combinaban con el color del vestido.

Y mientras tanto, era el muchacho quien tenía que hacer todas las labores de la casa en los que, generalmente, los tres colaboraban. Lavar platos, limpiar las ventanas, barrer el piso, sacudir los muebles y aspirar alfombras. En eso se fue todo el tiempo que tenía Sena hasta que llegó el día del baile. Naturalmente, él estaba hecho un desastre para la hora en que comenzaban a alistarse para ir al castillo.

A pesar de la insistencia de las chicas en llevar con ellas a Sena, ni el tiempo ni la suerte estuvieron de su lado, pues aunque el muchacho lograra acabar todas sus tareas a tiempo antes de que partieran, su madrastra no había tenido intenciones de llevarlo desde el principio y bajo el pretexto de que ya se les hacía tarde y no podían esperar a que se pusiese presentable hizo que se quedara en la casa mientras las tres mujeres salían de la casa en dirección al castillo.

Sena se había quedado sólo entre las cuatro paredes de su casa, con una capa de sudor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y la ropa sucia, en definitiva ese no había sido su día. De pronto su cuerpo recordó todo el trabajo por el que había pasado los últimos días, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y el cansancio comenzó a cobrarle sus deudas. Al menos podría dormir temprano ese día.

_Solo en una noche de incertidumbre,  
>Estoy asustado, no puedo dar otro paso. <em>

Llegó hasta su cuarto y se acercó a la ventana, mirando hacía un cielo despejado que le daba una vista privilegiada de las estrellas y de la luna que parecía una boca sonriente. Un sonido inesperado lo distrajo, sobre todo debido a que no estaba familiarizado con él. Un chillar metálico y luego una explosión. Sonaba peligroso. Un disparo.

Aún con miedo pero sin tener otra opción Sena giró su cuerpo para saber de dónde había provenido aquel estallido. Lo que vio le sorprendió aún más que el impacto de la bala. Había otra persona en la habitación. Un chico bastante más alto que él y con una AK-47 en las manos. Nada bueno podía salir de esto.

El chico frente a él infló una bomba de goma de mascar color rosa, luego sonrió por haber obtenido la atención de menor mostrando una blanca hilera de dientes afilados. Tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello rubio, del cual Sena solamente alcanzaba a ver unos cuantos mechones debido al extraño sombrero color púrpura que traía en la cabeza. Las facciones de su rostro tenían un aire demoniaco que ayudaron a incrementar el miedo en el castaño. El resto de su atuendo tampoco era de lo más común, una capa del mismo color, camisa roja, chaleco blanco y negro, los guantes y el pantalón también eran negros. Pero con todo y eso, sobra decir que su vestuario no era lo más extraño de la situación.

— ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Cómo entraste? —debido a los nervios al castaño se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta. Podría decirse que no estaba acostumbrado a que un extraño irrumpiera en su habitación a la mitad de la noche, lo cual es comprensible.  
>—Me llamo Hiruma, y que con eso te baste, enano de mierda. Ve a ducharte y cambiarte.<br>— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
>—Porque vas a ir al baile, genio —dijo el demonio aplicando un toque de sarcasmo en la última palabra.<br>—Pero… pero ni siquiera tengo algo que ponerme para…

Lo interrumpió una bala que pasó a su derecha rozándole el cabello e impactó de lleno en la pared, justo a su lado, a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

—No recuerdo haberte preguntado algo, dije que te metieras en la jodida regadera, te bañes y te cambies, ¿tan difícil es de entender? —el rubio seguía apuntándole con el arma, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Soltó otro disparo.

_¿Hay algo esperándome?  
>Debería ser capaz de cambiar.<br>Me haré cargo del brillante maquillaje._

Sena salió corriendo de la habitación, bajo las escaleras tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas y se encerró bajo llave en el cuarto de baño escuchando como más balas lo perseguían. Sin detenerse a pensarlo ni una décima de segundo se despojó de su ropa sucia y se metió en la ducha. Tener tu vida amenazada realmente puede quitarte el sueño y el cansancio, basta de café, azúcar y demás bebidas con cafeína.

Al salir de la ducha con una toalla sujeta en la cintura y otra sobre la cabeza se sorprendió de encontrar un traje dispuesto para él extendido sobre la alacena del baño. Por inercia volteó hacia ambos lados del cuarto para asegurarse de que el otro chico no había entrado. Estaba él solo, probablemente no lo había visto al entrar con toda la urgencia que tenía por asearse.

No era precisamente un traje formal, más bien asemejaba un uniforme militar, recordándole a las personas que asistían a los eventos en su uniforme alardeando de su rango, sólo que él no poseía ningún rango que presumir, en fin. La parte de arriba era color rojo con detalles en negro y dorado. El pantalón era negro y sencillo.

Salió del cuarto de baño enfundado en el traje de paño. Afuera lo esperaba Hiruma aún con el arma en la mano derecha descansando sobre su hombro.

—Bien, escúchame, tienes hasta la media noche para estar de vuelta en casa ¿entendido? —le dijo el rubio.  
>—Sí. Espera, no se supone que vaya al castillo, ¿qué haré si mi madrastra me ve?<br>—No te preocupes, hasta después de las doce, no podrán reconocerte, haberte visto una vez será suficiente para no recordar tu rostro esta noche, y por los que no te conocen, no hay que preocuparse, ¿o sí?  
>—Supongo.<br>—Así que tampoco intentes acercarte a tus hermanas, no tendrá caso.

Silencio.

— ¿Por qué está sucediendo todo esto? —preguntó Sena aún confundido por la situación.  
>—No tengo idea, karma, equivalencia de intercambio, llámalo como quieras, no me interesa —respondió Hiruma inflando de nuevo su goma de mascar.<br>—Gracias —dijo mirando al suelo y moviendo su pie izquierdo.  
>— ¿Por qué sigues aquí?, ¡Largo!, con esas piernas llegaras rápidamente al castillo.<p>

_La textura de tu piel, tus labios de cereza, tus encantadores y lindos ojos.  
>Tú y tus uñas brillantes y hermoso cabello.<br>¿Está bien si te abrazo? _

Y el rubio no se equivocaba, la velocidad que Sena lograba corriendo era algo fuera de lo común, y el baile estaba relativamente cerca, así que salió de la casa y corrió en dirección al palacio esperando que su entrada retrasada no llamara mucho la atención de los demás presentes.

Para su sorpresa fue ignorado olímpicamente durante y después de que entrara al castillo. Todas las miradas estaban fijas al centro de la pista de baile, sobre el príncipe que bailaba con una chica de cabello negro y vestido azul turquesa.

Se adentró más en el palacio sintiendo como sus pies abandonaban la mullida alfombra de bienvenida para pisar losetas de mármol rosa. Miraba con atención las paredes y el techo, con los arcos que le daban soporte deliciosamente decorados y con una armonía casi mágica con el resto del edificio. Había incontables pinturas adornando las paredes, enormes lienzos con rostros de hombres y mujeres a los que no conocía recortados por elegantes marcos de madera. Se preguntó si desde ahí podría salir a algún jardín.

La melodía terminó, y junto a ella se acababa también la paciencia de Takeru. Los maniquíes vestidos con holanes y chiffon seguían apareciendo y él comenzaba a pedirles a todos los dioses que conocía que el baile se diera por terminado. Mientras buscaba entre la multitud a la siguiente chica con la cual desperdiciar los siguientes cinco minutos de su vida, su atención cayó en el muchacho que intentaba pasar desapercibido embobado con las pinturas de la pared.

¿Un chico? A decir verdad nunca lo había considerado, sin embargo viéndose acorralado como él estaba y con el deseo de hacer enojar a sus padres bien plantado en su cabeza la idea parecía ser la solución a todos los problemas del mundo. Así que sin dar tiempo a que las dudas comenzaran a rondar su mente se acercó al castaño resuelto a llevarlo a la pista de baile. Buena sorpresa se llevarían todos cuando descubrieran que el siempre perfecto príncipe Yamato Takeru había escogido a otro muchacho como pareja. Rió para él mismo.

Tal vez lo desheredaran, tal vez lo exiliaran, quizás lo desconocerían como su hijo o quizás solo lo ignoraran y lo dejaran pasar como una rabieta más de un niño consentido, pero a Takeru le importó un carajo. Para él cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí en ese momento.

El resto de los invitados estaba, por supuesto, al pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos del príncipe, mirándolo atentamente mientras esperaban de madera crédula que fueran ellas las siguientes que escogiera para bailar. Yamato los ignoró a todos pasando entre la multitud hasta casi topar de frente con la pared del salón y se detuvo a poca distancia del chico con traje rojo, que se había movido hacia una de las ventanas del salón. Una buena oportunidad, tal vez.

Despistado, como sólo puede serlo Sena, no se dio cuenta de la persona que lo miraba esperando que se percatara de su presencia. Él seguía ensimismado viendo por la ventana hacía el jardín que se extendía en una especie de patio trasero en el castillo.

— ¿Quieres ir? —preguntó Takeru obteniendo al fin la atención del otro chico.  
>— ¿Qué? No, es decir sí, pero no creo que…<br>—Ven —interrumpió el más alto, antes de que dejara de entender por completo las palabras y extendió su mano en una elegante invitación a acompañarlo.

Sena asintió, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía. Además de que le parecía imposible que dejaran a cualquier persona entrar al jardín del castillo sólo porque… oh rayos. Mierda.

Eso no venía incluido en el viaje. ¿Era tan difícil acaso entrar al castillo, vagabundear un rato y luego regresar como si nada hubiera pasado? Bueno, al parecer si lo era. Pero no lograba entenderlo, nadie lo estaba viendo y estaba casi seguro de que su presencia se perdía entre las demás personas. ¡Ni siquiera era alto! ¿Cómo carajos fue que el príncipe terminó llevándolo de la mano al jardín atravesando justo por el centro la pista de baile?

El más joven se sonrojó mientras avanzaban por entre la multitud con las miradas penetrantes llegando de todos lados. Sena estaba seguro de que murmuraban cosas porque podía escuchar los ruiditos de las voces de las personas. Le habría gustado zafarse de esa situación, pero incluso si en ese momento decidía rechazar la invitación de Yamato no lograría deshacerse de los comentarios. Recordó las palabras de Hiruma y yendo en contra de sus propios principios decidió confiar en alguien que no conocía, decidió pensar que todo saldría bien porque él así lo había dicho.

Sin embargo al llegar al jardín casi podía respirar tranquilidad. Entre el aire fresco, el olor a tierra mojada y la brisa que llegaba del agua que salpicaba de la fuente central. Había rosas rojas, blancas, rosas y amarillas desperdigadas por todo el jardín, arbustos cortados meticulosamente que hacían las veces de vallas y árboles que Sena supuso eran frutales por las pequeñas flores que se asomaban entre las hojas, lamentablemente, hasta ahí llegaba su conocimiento.

El ambiente de pasividad y relajación se fue tan rápido como había entrado en él y a Sena le clavaron los pies en la tierra de golpe, con una sorpresa. El príncipe ahora le sostenía las dos manos y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, estaba sonriendo, pero el color ámbar de sus ojos refulgía con una emoción diferente a la felicidad o la alegría.

_Quiero ser yo mismo pero no puedo serlo.  
>Los pensamientos negativos no detendrán la preocupación.<em>

— ¿No deberías estar en el salón bailando con una chica o algo por el estilo? —preguntó Sena rápidamente, la gente normal tiene ataques de pánico de vez en cuando, en el caso de él la situación se invertía y tenía ataques de valentía en los momentos más inesperados. Soltó las palabras intentando no sonar grosero o engreído, después de todo hablaba con un príncipe, ¿por qué se ponía a cuestionar las acciones de personas con más autoridad que él? El coraje comenzaba a agotarse.  
>—Ya me cansé de las chicas —respondió Takeru acercándose peligrosamente a Sena, pero fue detenido por un impulso de esté que lo tomó desprevenido.<br>— ¿Qué? —replicó el más joven algo escandalizado, moviendo las manos rápidamente y soltándose del agarre del otro castaño.  
>—Quiero casarme contigo —dijo con una voz cargada de resolución intentando acercarse de nuevo.<br>— ¡No!, ¡No puedes! —Sena gritó en un nuevo ataque de valor, Yamato se quedó quieto unos segundos levantando una ceja, sorprendido, ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué no podía? Quería decir algo pero el pequeño castaño continuó hablando — ¡Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre!

El chico tenía un buen punto, tenía que admitirlo. Hizo una nota mental. Tardó un par de segundos en pensar en una respuesta coherente que sonara convincente para el muchacho, lo estaba retando y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Adorable.

— ¿No has oído hablar del amor a primera vista? — soltó el príncipe de nuevo alzando la ceja derecha, esta vez en un gesto inquisitivo con un deje de diversión.  
>—No —replicó Sena sin pensarlo, esperando terminar con esa extraña conversación lo más rápido posible. Se dejó caer en el borde de la fuente, sentándose, como si eso le normalizara la velocidad de los latidos del corazón. Por lo menos evitó que se fuera de espaldas mientras su propio cuerpo lo intentaba.<br>— ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? —volvió a intentar Yamato usando un tono de voz más suave que el que había estado usando, el que se usa para pedir disculpas y una sonrisa, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.  
>—Sena —contestó el susodicho un poco más calmado.<br>—Escucha, Sena, yo sé que esto es muy repentino, y entiendo que estés confundido y no sepas que decir o hacer —comenzó, suavizando sus palabras tanto como podía sin que volviera a sonar extraño —, pero quiero que lo pienses, volveré al salón, y tú te quedarás aquí, tranquilízate, y vuelve cuando tengas una respuesta segura, ¿de acuerdo? —aún sonreía.

Sena solamente atinó a sonreír mientras intentaba procesar en su cabeza todas las palabras que se habían escurrido dentro de sus oídos, lejos de confortarlo, las palabras de Takeru lo confundían cada vez más como en una espiral sin fondo, y es que por donde lo viera ¡nada de eso tenía ningún sentido!

Yamato se acercó y, para empeorar las cosas, le dejó un rápido beso sobre los labios ante el cual el más pequeño no pudo reaccionar, quedando indefenso ante el movimiento, posteriormente se levantó y se alejó del chico, regresando al salón por la misma puerta que habían atravesado para llegar al jardín.

Silencio. Solamente escuchó el sonido del agua chapoteando en la fuente durante unos segundos y luego se levantó decidido. No tenía que pensar nada, no quería casarse con alguien a quien no conocía ni a los diecisiete años. Lo que si quería era salir de una buena vez de ese lugar, correr a su casa y esconderse bajo las sábanas que parecen protegerlo a uno de absolutamente todo cuando se tiene miedo. Quería volver a sentirse seguro de algo.

Con algo de suerte, el príncipe lo olvidaría para mañana y todo volvería a la normalidad. Comenzó a correr en cuanto el otro chico salió de su campo de visión.

Rodeo la fuente y corrió en dirección contraria a la puerta esperando encontrar una salida del otro lado, o algo.

_¿Debería rendirme y abandonar las cosas en las que creo?  
>Puedo volverme fuerte.<br>Me encargaré del mágico maquillaje._

La pequeña multitud que miraba hacía el jardín por la ventana en la que anteriormente había estado Sena se giró en un movimiento colectivo para mirar al príncipe que atravesaba la puerta. Yamato pudo sentir como le llegaban miradas de todo tipo desde todos lados. Sólo algunos de los presentes habían logrado ver la pequeña escena en la fuente, sin embargo eso bastó para llenar el lugar con un silencio contagioso, que duró apenas unos segundos, fomentado o por incredulidad, por curiosidad o por no saber qué otra cosa hacer.

Después de los primeros pasos del príncipe dentro de la nave las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, volvió a escuchar voces mezclándose unas con otras, risas, los pasos de las personas y vasos chocando entre sí. Pasó entre todos, sonriendo tal y como siempre lo hacía, pero no miró a nadie, pasó de largo hasta el otro lado del salón en donde había una mesa larga disponiendo de bocadillos, bebida y otras cosas para los invitados. Tomo asiento en una silla junto a ésta, con una pereza que no era para nada fingida y recargó el brazo sobre el mantel blanco.

Movió la mano para masajearse las sienes dejando el codo recargado en la mesa, sus movimientos eran tan perezosos y descuidados que volteó una desafortunada copa que estaba junto a su brazo. El vino rojo que contenía se desparramó sobre el mantel en una mancha que se extendía, la copa cayó al suelo y rodó bajo la mesa, para su suerte era metálica y no tuvo que verla estallar en pequeños trocitos de cristal.

"Menos mal que no soy yo el que tiene que lavar esto", pensó el chico, aunque sí se agachó para buscar la escurridiza copa que estaba huyendo, pero debajo de la mesa y tras el mantel encontró algo muy diferente.

Había una chica debajo de la mesa.

Y había pasado sus ojos de la copa que había llegado junto a ella hacía el chico que la había encontrado, mirándolo como un conejo que está a punto de salir corriendo para escapar de un lobo.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó Yamato con un tono de sincera sorpresa en la voz.  
>—E-escondiéndome —contestó la chica algo avergonzada de tener que confirmar algo que resultaba bastante obvio, pero él había preguntado.<br>— ¿De quién? —volvió a preguntar el castaño.  
>—De mi madre, si me encuentra me obligará a ir hacía…<p>

Se detuvo en seco, con la vista fija en él y los ojos abiertos como platos. Al parecer las únicas dos personas que querían pasar desapercibidas tenían al mundo en su contra esa noche. No era posible.

Sí, sí lo era y ahí estaba ella con la persona a la que quería evitar enfrente de su nariz. ¡Y estaban debajo de una mesa! Si hay algo a lo que se le puede llamar mala suerte, definitivamente era eso.

—Vamos, sal de ahí —dijo el chico enderezándose, y fue algo bueno porque la gente ya comenzaba a preguntarse qué podía haber de interesante bajo la mesa, tendiéndole una mano y ayudándola a salir también.

Esta vez fue Yamato el que se quedó viéndola una vez fuera de la sombra del mantel ahora que la bañaba la luz artificial.

Tenía el cabello rubio y largo, atado en una sencilla coleta alta que parecía sostenida por su propio cabello. Algunos mechones evidenciaban que había estado peleándose con ellos para deshacer unos caireles que alguien se había empeñado en hacer. El fleco estaba peinado de lado.

Sus ojos eran dorados, parecidos a los suyos propios pero mucho más dulces. Traía puesto un vestido strapless del color del vino tinto que contrastaba su pálida piel. Llevaba un fino aro de plata colgando en el cuello.

En efecto, la muchacha constituía toda una visión.

_Tu piel es como seda, tus labios son brillantes y hueles a fresas.  
>Tienes perlas en los ojos, una ola de demonios preciosamente acabada.<br>¿Está bien si te abrazo?_

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Yamato, no cometía el mismo error dos veces. Aunque sinceramente no se imaginó algo tan parecido en tan poco tiempo.  
>—Karin —dijo ella con cierta timidez en la voz, notando que aún le sostenía la mano.<p>

Takeru sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

¿Qué clase de persona iba a una fiesta para esconderse bajo una mesa? Bueno, sin duda una más interesante y mucho menos falsa que el resto de los que se habían ido a parar ahí esa noche.

Mientras tanto Sena le había dado la vuelta a todo el castillo corriendo por los jardines, terminando en una de las salidas laterales. No tuvo más problemas para salir. Se detuvo un momento y tomó aire antes de comenzar a correr de nuevo, calle abajo hacía su casa.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro y en las calles no había ni un alma, era una visión bastante tétrica, a decir verdad. Lo único que alumbraba su camino eran las tenues luces de las casas que habían tenido la consideración de dejar la farola de afuera encendida.

El viento impactaba contra su cara y le revolvía el cabello, debido a la velocidad a la que corría y el contraste entre la temperatura del viento y de su cuerpo se sentía como si le estuviese atravesando un chorro de agua fría.

Llegó por fin a la puerta de su casa, con la respiración agitada, recargó sus manos en las rodillas para reponerse un poco antes de entrar.

No había nadie, había regresado temprano. Por alguna razón, al adentrarse en su casa, ver y respirar las cosas y lo aromas que conocía lo reconfortó y le sacó una sonrisa.

Atravesó el recibidor y subió las escaleras hacía el pasillo que lo dirigía a su habitación. El cansancio había regresado a su cuerpo e iba casi arrastrando los pies, pero firmemente resuelto a tumbarse en la cama y dormir hasta entrada la tarde del día siguiente. O hasta que Suzuna lo despertara con la intención de contarle lo maravilloso que había sido el baile. El pensamiento lo incomodó así que sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Algo no debería estar ahí. Alguien no debería estar ahí.

_La textura de tu piel, tus labios de cereza, tus encantadores y lindos ojos.  
>Tú y tus uñas brillantes y tu hermoso cabello.<br>Quiero abrazarte._

Por un segundo había creído que los juegos y los sustos se habían acabado, pero Hiruma seguía ahí sólo por el placer de mostrarle que se equivocaba, al parecer.

Sin embargo Sena no corrió, no salió huyendo, en su lugar corrió hacia el rubio y se lanzó hacía él con emociones encontradas. En parte como un reclamo de lo que había sucedió y en parte como un agradecimiento por estar ahí y tener algo en lo que creer tras llegar a su casa. Como el aferrarte a la almohada tras despertar de una pesadilla horrible.

Se abrazó al chaleco de Hiruma sin decir nada mientras este se quedaba quieto. Luego de unos segundos reaccionó.

— ¿Qué carajos te pasa, Sena? —le gritó.

El susto hizo que el más pequeño se fuera hacía atrás y callera al suelo.

—No sé —respondió sin levantarse, luego miró fijamente al rubio con cara de haber tenido una epifanía o algo por el estilo, una no muy buena porque le dio paso a una expresión inquisitiva — ¿Me conoces?

Una burbuja de goma de mascar reventó.

—Por supuesto, idiota, ¿o crees que me puse a señalar con el dedo al azar y así terminé en tu casa?  
>—A-algo así… —la idea de que alguien le vigilara le causó al castaño escalofríos que le recorrieron la espalda. Luego se sonrojó.<br>—Oh, por favor —refunfuño Hiruma.  
>— ¿Pero co-<p>

Había sido interrumpido. Unos labios sobre los suyos le impedían hablar. Sólo eso. Un contacto casi limpio entre sus bocas.

—Puedes considerar eso el fin de la conversación —comentó el rubio sonando molesto y con expresión indiferente.  
>— ¿Volverás? —vale, Sena era lento con los mensajes, aun cuando se los decían literalmente.<br>—Quien sabe —fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de salir del cuarto. Sena sintió que no debía seguirlo y no lo hizo.

Pero la verdad era que si volvería.

_Tu piel es como seda, tus labios son brillantes y hueles a fresas.  
>Tienes perlas en los ojos, una ola de demonios preciosamente acabada.<br>¿Está bien si te abrazo?_

Al día siguiente el chico se levantó sintiendo que alguien había bailado en sus costillas. Suzuna no paraba de hablar de lo maravilloso que era el castillo, de lo bonita que era la chica que el príncipe había elegido y que era una lástima que no hubiera estado ahí.

Mamori se limitaba a sonreír con nerviosismo.

Unos días después se hizo el anuncio oficial de la boda del príncipe. Sena no podía evitar sentirse algo extraño respecto a la chica, pero poco o más bien nada podía hacer él, más que esperar que no hubiese hecho con ella lo mismo que había hecho con él el príncipe malcriado.

A veces, muy de vez en cuando, las personas cambian por otras. Tal vez eso si fuera un final feliz.

Sena todavía tenía la esperanza del suyo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer C:<p>

Me he dado cuenta, de que le he dado preferencia a Hiruma en la tabla, y ni siquiera he escrito mucho, y aunque no pueda evitarlo no es la idea, así que pondré la tabla en mi perfil y aceptaré requests y/o sugerencias de parejas para los fics. Las únicas condiciones son: 1- Que involucren a Sena y 2- Nada demasiado crack ~ o y hetero solo Karin, LOL owo.


End file.
